Hinoko Chinatsu
(Under construction) Hinoko Chinatsu (火の子千夏, Chinatsū Hinoko) is a human-Shinigami hybrid and also the long-lost granddaughter of Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. She lives in Karakura Town as a student attending the Karakura High School. Although she does not take part in any main events, she will obligingly help her fellow Shinigami and anyone else to fight off the Hollows. Appearance Hinoko is a small, petite girl with orange eyes that show a hint of courage and fierceness. She has her long, black hair tied up in a ponytail and a thick hair strand as her bangs. Normally she wears numerous clothing each day unless she is attending school, and thus she has no main outfit nor common appearance. However, she still wears the standard Shinigami uniform. She strapped her zanpakutou She is usually seen with an arrogant grin, but she can easily tell whether she is stronger than someone else or not. If she determines that she is stronger than the other person, she will automatically point it out to them and become self-confident. If she determines that she is weaker, she refuses to boast off her strength for fear that she might be overpowered. She may act more respectful to her enemies if they are, in fact, stronger. Personality Arrogant and cocky, Hinoko tends to boast the fact that she not only is the long-lost granddaughter of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, but that Yamamoto's immense strength skipped a generation and was passed down to her instead of her mother. She is normally laid-back and short-tempered, and will automatically become aggressive if provoked. Aside from her negative qualities, she is a devoted friend and Shinigami who will stop at nothing to aid even allies that she isn't acquainted with. While most Shinigami or humans address their close superiors in a casual manner, Hinoko will not hesitate to address superiors formerly. For example, she would address Rukia Kuchiki as "Captain Kuchiki" (rather than just "Rukia" or "Kuchiki-san") even if the two were close friends. She also does this whenever a superior is around her and her close friends. The only time in which she will address her friends casually is when a superior isn't nearby. She might accidentally address them formerly; this causes some of her friends get irritated whenever she does that (and she does it quite often), but it is a force of habit for her. When she isn't given an order from a superior, Hinoko enjoys wandering around the Soul Society and socializing with different Shinigami. She has attempted to manage a bar in the Seireitei, but little is known about it. It has been noted that Hinoko has a sweet tooth and that she had once quarreled with Yachiru Kusajishi for candy. It has also been noted that she has an intense hatred for tomatoes, and might gag at tasting foods that contain it. Ironically, she will attempt to eat a tomato if pressured into doing so. History Not much is known about her past, but it is rumored that Hinoko might have resided in the Seireitei along with her mother. Several hundred years ago, Hinoko's mother was once a Shinigami herself. Not much is known about her mother's past either, but it has been proven that she was exiled for staying in the Human World for at least several months. Several years after being exiled, she married Hinoko's father and gave birth to Hinoko. From the time that she was born to the time that she became a Shinigami, Hinoko hadn't known that she was Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's granddaughter nor that her mother kept their past a secret. (Still under construction) Powers and Abilities (Has yet to be revealed)